


Son of Ender

by Weepingwyllow



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, DSMP x HC, Dragon!TommyInnit, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, Gaslighting, Ghostbur, Graphic Description, Grian and TommyInnit are twins, Healing, Heavy Angst, Hermit!Tommy AU, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Recovery, Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Son of Ender, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), l'manburg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weepingwyllow/pseuds/Weepingwyllow
Summary: There’s a famous legend that has been told, reaching villages all across the land. Far and wide these stories spread, telling the tale of a hero to be. One day, as relayed by a prophet, there will come a time of unrest. Where men will travel to the ends of the universe and find a dragon guarding stones of souls. The men will try to take the stones, only to anger the dragon. Fighting a vicious battle, the men kill the dragon only to find another guarding her nest. Choosing to spare her, they kill the young so there would be no return of the dragon, letting men travel to the ends of time whenever they’d like. Of course, the dragon will be lonely. Constantly crying and calling for her mate, mourning the loss of kin. Until there is a response. A sacrifice will be paid to the dragon in the form of a young child. It is thought that a sacrifice would keep the dragon’s wrath at bay. The dragon will accept the child and then they will be alone. Once the child is raised they will become ruler of the world, keeping the fickle balance of life and death in the palm of their hands.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 30
Kudos: 510
Collections: EndDragon! Tommy





	Son of Ender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcursive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcursive/gifts).
  * A translation of [to those who carried on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085553) by [redcursive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcursive/pseuds/redcursive). 



“There’s a famous legend that has been told, reaching villages all across the land. Far and wide these stories spread, telling the tale of a hero to be. One day, as relayed by a prophet, there will come a time of unrest. Where men will travel to the ends of the universe and find a dragon guarding stones of souls. The men will try to take the stones, only to anger the dragon. Fighting a vicious battle, the men kill the dragon only to find another guarding her nest. Choosing to spare her, they kill the young so there would be no return of the dragon, letting men travel to the ends of time whenever they’d like. Of course, the dragon will be lonely. Constantly crying and calling for her mate, mourning the loss of kin. Until there is a response. A sacrifice will be paid to the dragon in the form of a young child. It is thought that a sacrifice would keep the dragon’s wrath at bay. The dragon will accept the child and then they will be alone. Once the child is raised they will become ruler of the world, keeping the fickle balance of life and death in the palm of their hands.” 

“Well, that sounds absolutely stupid,” Tommy grumbles,  _ ‘and inaccurate,’ _ his brain supplies. Phil sighed, shaking his head with a small grin on his lips, huffing as the young blond rambles on about how myths were ‘bullshit’ and ‘tending to be based on an unreliable source’. Getting up, Phil wanders from the living room to the kitchen, pouring himself and his son some tea. The younger, never willing to give up a conversation, follows the taller. Tommy slinks over to the island table, hopping up on it before Phil has a chance to tell him off for it, huffing as he finished up his argument. Phil simply nods as the boy speaks, handing him his cup. 

“So what are we doin’ tomorrow? I think you should let me go visit Tubbo, ‘cause it’s been a while since I’ve seen him.” Tommy thought, realizing that it has in fact been a while since he’s seen his friend. Ever since Tubbo had become vice president, Tommy hasn’t been able to catch him with a free moment. It was a little upsetting how abruptly their time together became limited, going from hanging out multiple times a week to barely being able to chat over their communicators. Sighing, he pushed the thought out of his mind and took a sip.

“I don’t mind; do what you like, as long as you’re not causing trouble. I don’t have any money left to keep bribing them,” Phil jokes, lightly smacking his son in the arm. Tommy looks up at him with a faux hurt expression before breaking out into a grin and laughing. Phil’s glad to see Tommy so happy. The war definitely took its toll on the young boy; nothing a young kid should ever have been exposed to but Tommy was stubborn and wanted to stand up for what he believed in. Tommy punched Phil back, making the older wince and rub the spot where he was hit. 

“You need to stop hitting your old man, Toms. One of these times I’ll only be on one heart,” Phil quipped, drinking his tea as Tommy yells at him for the tasteless joke. Bringing the boy into a hug immediately silences him in the middle of the rant and he goes limp, accepting the hug and tightly squeezing his dad back. 

“Don’t joke about that, Dad. I-... I can’t lose you. Not like we lost Mom…” Tears prick at Tommy’s eyes and Phil is at a loss for words. His eyes soften and he places a kiss on the curly mop before pulling away to look the blond boy in the eyes. 

“I will  _ never _ leave you. Not if I have any say in it,” Phil laments and Tommy nods, knowing the words are true. Sighing to dispel the tension, Tommy hops down and leaves his cup on the counter. He stretches, pulling his hands over his head as his back pops, letting out a small shout. Phil lets out a snort and rolls his eyes, pausing and raising an eyebrow at his son who was making his way to the door.

“And where do you think you’re going this late at night young man?” Tommy winces and slowly turns around to meet his father’s gaze. Shrugging, he leaned against the door nonchalantly, trying to play it off.

“I uh- yeah. I wanted to go to the bench,” he confessed, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly and waiting for Phil’s reply. Pondering for a moment, Phil nods and finishes his tea, setting his cup in the sink to be cleaned later. He walks over to the lanky teen and hands him a jacket. 

“Be back before mobs spawn. Can’t have you getting hurt before we go nether busting, can we?” Rolling his eyes, Tommy nods and opens the door, waving goodbye and setting off to his favorite place. Picking up the pace, he practically skipped there and sat down. Enjoying the sunset with Mellohi playing in the jukebox is one of Tommy’s favorite things to do. His thoughts drift and bounce from one to another, coming up with building plans or thinking of friends. 

One thing led to another and he began thinking of his family. His father, Phil, who had adopted him when Tommy was found in an end fortress. His brother Techno taught him everything he knew about combat. Wilbur, who would play guitar and sing him to sleep. And-... and Grian. Grian, his  twin. They were inseparable, holding hands and sleeping in the same bed for as long  as Tommy could remember. Then one day, he just… disappeared. He left a note telling them of how he met friends who shared his interests and wanted to expand on his abilities. Tommy doesn’t like thinking about Grian much.

Before he even realizes, the sun is far past set and Tommy looks around in a panic, hearing the terrifying sounds of spiders and groans of the living dead. He didn’t bring any weapons, expecting to be back before nightfall. As a small horde approaches, Tommy shrinks into the bench and squeezes his eyes shut. Right as he could feel the disgusting breaths on him, a low warped growl is let out and he looks up to see an Enderman fighting them off. The tall creature thrashes about with their claws, quickly killing them all. Looking around, Tommy made sure no one was in view before he hissed at the being.

“Thank you for the help, but get out of here! Before someone sees you,” his eyes scanning constantly. The Enderman growls and holds out a block for Tommy. Somehow, the tall figure has gotten a block of emerald, and the young teen nearly loses his mind.

“Are you _insane_?! Where did you find that?” Tommy snatches the block and puts it away from any eyes that may be privy to the scene. He sighs and pats the Enderman on the arm, rewarding him for doing a good job. Standing up Tommy quickly leaves the area, following the Prime Path back to his home. It only occurs to him that the entity is following him when he hears the sounds of a spider being slain. Whipping about, he glares at the Enderman.

“Leave. Me. Alone. I can’t be caught with you around,” he spits, glaring at the being that refuses to leave. His instincts take over, knowing that he’s being defied. Tommy’s eyes shift hue from their brilliant blue to an obsidian purple. Staring the tall form down, he waits until it begins to tremble, teleporting away from the sheer force of the power. A few seconds after his eyes clear he sighs, looking around. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he furls them around the expensive gem and quickens his pace, not wanting to be caught. He reaches home in record time, silently opening the door and closing it behind himself. Tommy tried to sneak up to his room but knew that was futile the moment he saw Phil standing in the living room.

“Where were you? You promised you would be _home_ , Toms.” Anger seeped into the older’s voice and Tommy cowered under it. Seeing his son’s reaction, Phil sighed and let the tension drain from his shoulders, enveloping the lanky child in his arms.

“Just like you can’t lose me; I can’t lose you. You didn’t take any armor or weapons. You’re lucky to be alive.” Tommy just meekly nods, not speaking. He hates upsetting his father. When Phil releases him to his room, Tommy slowly walks to his room, the adrenaline from before wearing off. He closes his door behind himself and plops face first into his bed. A few seconds later, large extremities began growing from his body. 

Black wings and a tail, to be more specific. 

Tommy flaps his wings gently, stretching them alongside his tail. It was hard to constantly hide them, especially over long periods of time. It always made him feel cramped. Sighing, the teen sits up and preens them gently, picking off any flaking scales and throwing them in the bin. He misses when he and Grian would preen each other’s wings in the forest where no one could see. 

Once he was done, he remembers the block in his pocket and pulls it out. It has to be expensive; belonging to someone like Eret or Schlatt. Tommy gulps at the mere thought of what Schlatt would do if he knew. He can’t help but notice how the light glistens off the stone and before he can stop himself, Tommy throws open his closet where other precious gems and stones lay. The sight of the pile alone is enough to ease some of the nerves in his body as he lay the new addition on top. Closing his closet, Tommy walks over to his bed and flops down, looking at the sky through his window. He sighs as he retracts his wings and tail, desperately wishing to be flying in the night breeze. But nothing ever seems to go Tommy’s way.


End file.
